Halloween Propose
by green-mermaid
Summary: Ron refused to play the main role on Halloween Party the Hogwarts held up. Maybe i will play the role if the one that i love ask me to do so. So? who is Ron's love? How about Harry's feeling? HPRW slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all of the series. It's owned by J.K Rowling... (T-T) I adore her though.

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. And feeling the air of Halloween (actually, there's no Halloween in my country but I really like festivals in and out side my country ) I suddenly decided to create one. Hope you like it.

Warning: It will be Ron/Harry slash. If you don't like that pairing, stop it right now. And don't sue me! and also don't forget to review.

* * *

**Halloween Propose, Chapter 1**

**By green-mermaid**

* * *

Wind blew quietly, facing bare skins and making a chilly weather. Leaves had fallen from the tree to the ground, making such a beautiful color to the dull ground. Red and orange filled the road and garden of Hogwarts. Though it's chilly outside, the Hogwarts students chose to do their activity outside, enjoying the view of Fall Season. Some took a seat near the lake, playing with geese on the lake. Some sat below a tree, enjoying the calmness the plant had given. 

Harry Potter, the boy who survived, sat on the garden bench. His hair was messy as usual. After all, he, himself, couldn't make it tidy. He read his Transfiguration book with an annoyed face. In front of him, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his best friends, had grudges to each other, which made him couldn't get his concentration.

He sighed, knowing that everything he had tried to get his concentration was failed. He decided to move his attention from the book to both of his friends.

"No! No! Absolutely no, Hermione! How many times should I tell you? I won't do that!" Ron determined his friend.

"Aww... Ron! Come on! Don't you always wanna feel to be the main role on a drama? This is your chance!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"What are you two debating about?" Harry asked, didn't get the idea of this grudge.

"Harry, please help me to ask Ron to play on the Halloween Drama!" Hermione moved her attention to Harry.

"Don't get to her sweet words, Harry. I beg you!" Ron looked dreadfully to Harry.

"Ahh... I see... the one that Professor McGonagall told about last week, isn't it? Why Ron? I think to act as a prince isn't bad enough."

Ron and Hermione looked him, silence. Ron coughed, returning Hermione's conscious back. "Well... Harry... the role isn't prince, but princess." Ron blushed.

"WHAT!" Harry's eyes widen. He didn't believe what he had just heard.

* * *

After an hour without a good result, Hermione decided to go to the Library. She had lost her time just to ask Ron about it and it came to nothing! (Ron asked her to do his home works as an exchange but Hermione refused it "What! No way! Home work is something you..." Harry and Ron quickly cut her off "I've got it"). 

Finding his 'peace' back, Harry opened his Transfiguration book again. Ron sighed hardly; making Harry moved his attention to him. "Why can't they choose a girl to play that role! Bloody Hell! And why it was me!" Ron complained.

Harry quiet, imagining Ron with a dress and a wig that cover his head. He chuckled for himself. Notice his best mate strange manner, Ron raised his tone a bit, "What do you imagine about!"

"No... I just think... that it will be interesting seeing you with dress and..." Harry began to laugh.

"Stop it!" Ron raised his tone an octave. He leaned forward, placing his own chin to the wood table.

"Sorry... but why does everyone choose you?" Harry swept his eyes from tear.

"Last week..." Ron recalled his memory back.

.: _flashback _:.

"_Children... listen up! Our school decided to have a Halloween Festival this year. Each dormitory will present a drama. And of course, the points you get will be added to the dorm's point. Now, who interested to participate on it?" McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room. _

"_I don't want to participate on it." Ron whispered to Hermione, considering Hermione always hated festivals and parties. _

"_How about you, Harry?" Hermione asked the raven-haired boy. _

_The boy looked up from the photo album of his parents, "I won't participate. I will have quite strict exercise of quidditch that month. I don't think I can manage my time." _

_Hermione replied him back with an "Hmm... I see." _

"_Who still want to apply?" Professor McGonagall asked to confirm once more, making sure she didn't miss a person to participate on the drama. _

"_We'd gladly apply!" Hermione raised her hand. Her other hand held Ron's hand and raise it to the air. _

"_Well... well... Ms Granger and Mr Weasley, I don't expect you will apply for this. Glad to see both of you enthusiastic about this. Please sign here..." Professor McGonagall looked at them from her glasses. _

_Ron slowly turned his face to the smartest girl of Hogwarts awfully. "Hermione... what are you doing?" _

"_Applying you... what else?" Hermione smiled meaningfully. _

"_No... I mean... I've told ya... I don't want to participate on this!" Ron exclaimed. He lowered his voice but his hand signed the applying paper. _

"_This is gonna be interesting. Don't you think so?" Hermione smiled together with Ginny. Ginny replied her with a yes answer. _

"_This is insane! This is nightmare..." Ron shook his head. _

.: _end of flashback _:.

"So?" Harry placed his hand on his own chin; waiting to Ron continued his story. 

"We had a gathering the next day, talking about the scenario, the duties, and so on. I didn't pay attention much on it. Instead, I did sleep." Ron sighed.

"And then...?" Harry asked.

"Looks like nobody want to be the princess. They said that it will be a hard role. So, Hermione looked at me sleeping and recommended me. Everyone find that amusing though so they agree to it."

"That's your fault then! Why don't you decline it then?"

"I told you... I fell asleep." Ron grumbled.

"Sorry... I forgot. Anyway, one thing you could learn from here is 'Don't fell asleep at meetings' "Harry chuckled. He gathered his book and grabbed his cloak.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron sighed, didn't remove his chin from the table.

"Come on! It's almost sun set. It's beginning to get cold." Harry stood up, waiting for his best mate to do the same.

Moving slowly, Ron finally managed his body to stand up. "Haah...why me?" He squeaked. Harry chuckled.

"You know... it's very interesting." Harry lowered his voice.

"Cut it out! Let's go." Ron waved his hand lazily.

* * *

"Will you? Please?" Ginny Weasley, the little sister of Ronald Weasley, clasped her hands together. Her eyes showed her expression much. She faced his brother with puppy eyes. 

Harry and Ron looked at her, moving their attention from the magic chess. Ron sighed. Harry looked up from the board, smiling to himself.

"Ron... you really have many fans today." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah... and both of them asking the same thing to me! Harry, could you tell me how many people ask me about this?"

Harry recalled his memory back from the morning of that day, "Let's see... Fred and George, Dean, Seamus, and not to forget Neville talked about it when we woke up this morning. After that, Hermione on the garden after the afternoon snack. And then when we go back from the garden, we did meet Professor McGonagall, Alicia, Luna Lovegood, Lee, and others from the Gryffindor. And now, you, Ginny" Harry pointed at her.

"Now...stop it." Ron reminded him.

"See! Brother... everybody has their fate on ya!" Ginny exclaimed, opened wide her hands.

"No! No! No! I said to all of ya...There's no way I would do it!" Ron raised his tone. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor common room was on their silent mode so that everyone could hear his sentence. Harry sighed and shook his head. '_This gonna be long..._'

After finishing his own sentence of declining the role, everybody on the common room gathered around him, goading him to take the role. "Ron, you will do it, won't you?"

Harry tidied up the chess and went down the stairs to the boys' room. Ron shouted at him. "Harry! You won't leave me alone here, will ya?" He quickly got out from the crowd and pursued him.

"Wait! Ron! We haven't finished talking about this!" Ginny whined from his back, which was ignored by Ron.

* * *

"What happened to everybody around me? Sheesh!" Ron slumped to his own bed without getting change first. 

Harry released his cloak and put it aside. He watched the red haired boy, sitting on his own bed which was next to Ron's bed. He faced Ron without saying anything. Ron, feeling Harry's eyes on him, turned his head and met the emerald eyes.

_I don't notice how beautiful that eyes for ages! _Ron quickly shooed that thought away from his brain. "What!" He snapped.

"If I ask you to take that role, will you take it?"

Ron hung his head. He drooped on his head to his pillow. "Harry, please. Don't do that to me..."

"But... Ron... I mean... Merlin! Ron, it just a drama. And Hermione writes the script. She can't be writing such a bad scenario! Can't you do it for Gryffindor, for our friends?"

Ron grumbled. "Yeah... you care for Hermione, for our friends, for Gryffindor. But you don't care about my feelings. I mean... how about my feelings towards the one that I love! Seeing me in..."

Harry's eyes widen. Ron quickly shut his mouth with his own hands.

"What? The one that you love? You just said it, Ron!" Harry shifted to Ron's bed.

"You don't hear it! No! You do not hear anything!" Ron blushed as red as tomato.

"Look at you, Ron! You're blushing! So, this girl means very special to you! This is a surprise! You never told me anything! Who is she? Is she in the same dorm with us or not?"

"Forget it! Just... just... forget it!" Ron avoided Harry's eyes.

"Hey... come on! Being in love in someone isn't embarrassing at all. You can tell me everything, mate! Who is she, Ron? Is she Hermione? Or maybe Luna? Come on!" Harry traced Ron's eyes.

"Just... just forget it! My love won't be returned. Just stop talking about this, okay?" Ron rose from his pose, sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Harry smiled to himself. "I understand. But what if that someone you love asks you to play that role?"

Ron remained unmoved. "I guess... I will play it." Ron cupped his chin with his knees.

Harry's heart twitched. _Ron really likes that girl, doesn't he? That he would do everything that that girl asks him to do. He refused Ginny, Hermione, and the other. Not to forget, me. But for this girl, he will do that role? _

"What happened, Harry?" Ron asked his best mate, making Harry back to the reality.

"Ahh? No... nothing." He gave his fake smile.

Ron watched him carefully but then shrugged his shoulder. "Today is such a nightmare for me. I don't know whether I've fallen asleep and dreamt about this or I still lived in reality." Ron sighed.

Harry stood up from Ron's bed and got change. He didn't say a single word, making his best mate confused about his sudden manner.

"Are you okay, Harry? You don't seem okay." Ron gawked at him.

"Hmm? Yes? Of course I'm okay." He crawled to his own bed. Dean, Seamus, and Neville joined them later.

"Ron... are you sure you're not going to take that role?" Dean teased him.

"How many times should I tell you? Sheesh!" Ron pulled his blanket to his chin.

"That's a pity. Harry... Are you asleep yet?" Seamus changed the topic.

Harry didn't reply him. Instead he shifted his position, facing his curtain. Accepting the silence as an answer, Seamus shrugged off.

Neville looked at Harry. "Wow... Harry is such a fast-asleep. I thought he needs much more time to fell asleep."

"Yeah... considering he always sneaks around at night. Remember when he sneaked out to save the philosopher stone (book 1) with you, Ron?" Dean added.

"I remembered it." Ron sighed. 'Not only that time, he does it until now' Ron thought.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't sleeping that time. He just didn't want to get another conversation with Ron for that day. And, acting as if he had slept is the answer. Dean switched off the main lamp and silence filled the room. What could be heard was just everyone's steady breath.

Harry swayed his blanket and watched Ron's sleeping face on the bed beside him. He sighed. '_I don't know whether I don't feel content talking to him because he had a secret from me or whether because something else. I mean... after I thought about it, Ron never kept a secret from me. And he also knew all of my secrets. Well... almost all. I know that he fancied Hermione at our fourth year. But, it's obvious for me to know. At least, he acted like that so that I know it. But this time, he did seal it very well. I can't even know a bit about this girl nor notice it before. I don't even have an idea who she is._' Harry watched Ron carefully. He breathed steadily upside down. Harry sighed and decided to sleep.

"I shouldn't think about it much." He talked to himself quietly and went to his sleep.

* * *

Wah... I finished my first chapter... how was it? I know that I'm very lack of grammar. Bear with me T-T. You may tell me that, but please on the polite manner. I'm quite sensitive person. Please tell me about this story whether you like it or not. Have a nice day! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sadly…I don't own Harry Potter and the series…

Woah,… I finally continue this story up. Thanks to all of you who kindly review my story… anyway… let's continue on.

Last chapter: Ron said to Harry that he probably will accept the princess role if the one that he loves asked him to do so. Harry felt discontented about this but didn't say anything. What happened to Harry and Ron?

**Golden Lass: **I've continued it. glad that you like it :D

**servane: **"Courage pour la suite, bises." what is that/ (confused look) anyway... thank you that you love it. :D and i do love funny story though (that's why i wrote the one).

* * *

**Halloween Propose, Chapter 2**

**by green-mermaid**

* * *

Sun inspected the Hogwarts dormitories through curtains. It was giving its light and warm to mother nature again. White curtains blew swiftly. Birds were chirping, giving a sign of morning had come. 

Ray of lights made a beautiful reflection on red and gold color of Gryffindor carpet. Harry Potter, who attended his sixth year on Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry, shuddered opened his eyelids. Slowly but sure, he focused his gaze, looking around the room. He took his old glasses and put it on. Chilly air faced his skin though he had used the jacket which Ron's mother had made it for him. He rubbed his own arm, hoping to get heat for doing so.

He looked around the room again and found nobody had woken up except himself. He looked at the owl clock. "It's still 5.30. Still too early to wake up anyway…" He whispered. 'But I don't think I can sleep again' he thought. He swayed away his blanket, making a way to get up from his own bed. He held his own cloak and school bag and then tiptoed outside the room.

* * *

"Ron… Ron! RON! WAKE UP!" Seamus shouted on Ron's ear, making the red haired boy went back to reality. 

"Ouch… Seamus… what are you doing?" He rubbed his ear, complaining. "You don't need to shout like that, you know?"

"How could I do not shout like that when I've tried to wake you up for 5 times already!" Seamus frowned.

"I can't imagine Harry should wake you up like this every morning… Poor Harry…" Dean laughed.

"Oh… shut up, Dean! Wait… what time is it now? And where's Harry?" Ron looked at his right and left, searching for his best mate.

"Don't know. He's already gone when we woke up, hasn't it Dean?"

"Yup. Ron, you better get change. It's nearly 7 a..m. And the first subject is DA. You know that Snape will lock out the students who are late except from Slytherin."

Ron gawked at them. His face showed as if he had a nightmare. Seamus and Dean shut their mouth, daring not to ask what's wrong. On the other hand, Neville who just now came out from the bath room, asked innocently to Ron.

"Ron… what's wrong?"

"I forget to finish my essay of Charm Shield."

Dean and Seamus sighed, shaking his head. "There you go again… everyday…"

Neville gasped. "Ron! As long as I remember, you've not done even a half of it!"

"That's what makes me scared!" Ron exclaimed. Dean and Seamus went out from the room, acting as if they didn't hear anything.

* * *

Students of the four dormitories gathered in the Great Hall, making such a buzzing sound. Delicious foods were served on the wooden table. Most of the students had their breakfast while chattering with their own friends. Ginny talked to Luna Lovegood. Dean sat in front of her, eating the meal. Hermione decided not to remove her attention from her book, as if it was the most gorgeous and almighty things in the world though she had read the book for the third times now. 

Ron ran quickly to the Great Hall. He held his school bag and took a seat near his best friends, as usual. Being disturbed by Ron's sudden and noisy arrival, Hermione looked up from her book.

"Being noisy in the morning and bothering someone isn't a good habit, Ron." Hermione slammed her book shut. She was a bit annoyed by Ron because he refused her oh-god-I-rarely-ask-a-premonition.

"Who is bothering who?" Ron acted as if he didn't get it and quickly grab his Potion parchment.

Hermione beamed at him, but he didn't reply her gaze. Receiving nothing, Hermione opened her book again.

Harry, who seated next to Hermione, grabbed round bread which looked like a turtle. Ron looked at Harry and raised his eyebrow. "Harry… have you finished the Potion homework?"

Harry moved his attention from the 'Moving Turtle' to Ron, "Well… yes."

"What! What the hell! I thought you always do it with me!" Ron shrieked.

"I wake up earlier this morning and do it at the library." Harry answered easily. He ate the turtle without looking to Ron.

"Why don't you wake me up, Harry!"

Harry frowned at him but didn't answer his question. Instead, he talked to Demelza Robins, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, who seated not too far from them. "Demelza, we would have a practice today. Please tell the other."

Hermione looked up once again from her book. She raised her eyebrow at Ron and then to Harry. She sighed. "Ron, you better do your homework. The bell is almost ringing…"

Ron didn't seem hearing her. Instead, he didn't move his eyes from Harry. His eyes showed disgust. Hermione sighed and lowered her voice. "Listen, Ron. It wasn't Harry fault at all…you see… he woke up at about 5.30 in the morning and he didn't want to disturb you. By the way, he did meet me in the library. And you should wake by yourself! Don't get very dependant to Harry. Now, if you understand you have something more important to do so."

Harry was talking to Ginny and Luna. Ron heard Hermione's word one by one and then looked at his best mate again. He sighed and then did his homework. Hermione relieved. She looked at Harry and tugged his sleeve.

"Meet me at the library after school." Hermione whispered to him. Harry raised his eyebrow without saying anything and nodded as a sign he understood. After a while Prof. Dumbledore started his morning speech ("Bloody Hell! I haven't done it!" Ron said).

* * *

The next subjects after DA didn't make Ron please at all. Harry ignored him whatever he said and Hermione just be Hermione. Harry didn't wait him when they moved their class to Prof. Snape class, the Potions subject. Hermione did wait for him though and blabbered about the drama once again. Ron sighed. And whenever Ron talked to Harry whether why he didn't wait for him, Harry would shrug off his shoulder or change the topic. 

The last subject of that day was Transfiguration class. Usually Ron's partner was Harry. But today, Harry asked Neville to be his partner ("Huh? Well… it's not matter but…aren't you usually with Ron?"). Hermione looked at this and sighed. "Ron, is it okay for me to be your partner?"

Ron moved his attention to the human girl. "Ah…well… yes, gladly." Hermione prepared for the mantra and chanted it. Ron looked once again to Harry and backed to Hermione.

* * *

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione put her hands on her hip. 

"What do you mean 'what happened'? Please be quick. I have a quidditch practice today." Harry asked easily.

"You ignored Ron for the whole day! You acted strange, you know! Especially towards Ron." Hermione raised her tone.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, have you ever bored with someone? That's what I'm feeling towards him now. I mean,… me and him always spend time together and suddenly I feel bored stuck with him. That's all. Now, if you would excuse me…"

Hermione didn't let him pass. Instead, she chanted a barrier magic which lock the library key. "Harry… you're not telling me the truth."

"Hermione… this is…how could you do this! We haven't study about this magic yet! Too much reading the books… you're too much reading the books."

"Harry….just answer me. Was Ron talked about someone he loves?" Hermione took a seat.

Harry's heart twitched. He remained silent and didn't move a single bit. He observed the girl bluntly, giving a how-do-you-know look to her. The girl replied him with a sigh.

"It's too obvious, Harry…it's too obvious. Whenever Ron talked about beautiful girl, you always do this to him though it usually lasts only for 1-2 hours. At first I thought you do it because you are bored of his story. But, it doesn't seem like that."

Harry moved a chair and sat on it. "What do you mean?"

"You like him. I don't know if you love him or not but I think at least you like him more than a friend."

"I….what! Hermione… this is ridiculous! I don't feel my heart skipped a beat when I talked to him like usually written in girls' novels!"

Hermione frowned. "You take the novel as a reference of love? Geez…Harry…everyone is different! And that's novel! It's not reality!"

"I still fancy beautiful girl, like Cho and... Ginny." Harry faltered.

"You just fancy them. Perhaps, you think about 'brother and sister' relationship with them.They have everything about ideal girl you think of your mind. About Cho,after Cedric died, you really treat her like a brother should take care of his elder sister. And to Ginny, you did angry when she went out with Dean because you thinkshe is your younger sister. Anyway… I think I've done talking about this. You may go to your quidditch practice." Hermione chanted a spell and opened the barrier.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Harry jogged to his team mate. 

"Harry… you're really late." Ritchie Coote, one of the Beater, glared.

Harry said weakly, "Sorry. Hermione 'trapped' me up in the library."

"Ron took the initiative though. He leads the practice." Ginny gave a look to Ron.

Harry looked at Ron for a while, thinking about what Hermione had told him and sighed. Ron took a glance to him and looked away. Harry walked towards Ron and patted him on his shoulder.

"Thank you. By the way… I have something to talk with you. Could we talk about this after practice?"

"I've decided to take that role." Ron said bluntly. Harry remained silent.

"Well… that's a good thing then. So… the girl you like had asked you to do it?" Harry let out his fake smile.

"Well… sort of." Ron dared not facing Harry.

"Anyway, since you've talked about that, I better talked about my problem. Ron, sorry that I ignore you the whole day. I just feeling unwell today and that's perhaps bothered you. Sorry." Harry grabbed his broomstick tightly.

Ron smiled and wrestled him. "Hey! You don't need to be that formal, you know! You always be my best mate, Harry!"

'_Mate?'_ Harry bit his own lips. _'Do I want something more than a mate to Ron?'_ Harry quickly shrugged off that thought and smiled to Ron. "Thanks, Ron."

The next second, what Ron could hear was just Ginny's voice shouted at him, "Brother! Harry! Watch out!"

"What?" Ron looked up and a bludger hit him.

'_Jackpot!' _Harry sighed.

* * *

Hermione sighed. "Ron, what did I say about Quidditch? Luckily, Madam Pomfrey had experienced about this for a long time. Why don't you choose a safer game except chess? You can read books like me." Hermione peeled the apple skin. 

"Thanks! But, no, thanks!" Harry and Ron answered at the same time. Harry waved his hand as a sign of no.

"Anyway… I've completed the scenario. Wanna look at it? But, you must agree to play the role!" Hermione stick out her own tongue to Ron.

"You act like a child, Hermione. Anyway… I've decided to play that role. Gimme the script." Ron grabbed the book.

Hermione frowned at Ron and then to Harry. Harry shrugged off his shoulder and smiled. She grabbed his sleeve and got some private space for them.

"Harry… how did you do that? I asked to him to death and he didn't say yes at all to me!" Hermione pointed at Ron.

"I don't know either. After talking with you at the library, he told me about that." Harry shrugged off. "He did tell me that if the girl he loves asked him to do it, he would take it though."

"What? I thought…" Hermione lowered her voice down.

"What did you think?" Harry asked easily.

"Nah… never mind." Hermione waved her hand.

"HERMIONE! What script is this!" Ron shouted suddenly.

"What happened, Ron?" Harry walked toward his best mate.

"Are you serious about this? Role: Harry Potter – prince and Ronald Weasley – princess! I thought you finished it before I said I will take it! And why Harry is the prince!"

Harry shot a glare to Hermione quickly. Hermione laughed uneasily to both of them. "A ha ha ha…" She scratched her head.

"I won't play it!" Harry stated.

'_Not again…..'_ Hermione sighed. _'Why is it so hard to find the main roles!' _

"Aww… come on Harry… who is the one who say 'for Hermione, for Gryffindor' to me?" Ron teased him.

"That is that. This is this. Different, Ron… different." Harry grumbled.

"What is the different?" Ron asked him more.

"I mean… it's you not me! I can't act especially in front of other people like that! And both of the main roles are guy? Geez… Hermione… you're insane now. Madam Pomfrey should check you out!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron frowned. "I don't think a guy relationship insane…"

Harry sighed. "I thought you say that Lavender play that role!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and answered him "Don't you remember that her mother got an accident and she went back home? She told me that she might be can't concentrate on the role."

"But… why me! Why not Ginny or someone else!"

"Voting! I asked our friends and even our junior and do you know what they say? 'Harry will be funny with Ron' or like 'We should play prank on our prefect sometime. Harry is suitable for this role' or other comments like that." Hermione shrugged.

"WHAT! Who said that!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione smiled secretly, "Most of them said that. Ask Seamus and Dean. They're in common room when I asked everybody about that."

Harry and Ron gawked at each other, shot a death stare to one another. Ron looked away. Hermione watched them. "Anyway, since Ron is taller than Harry, our friends said that it is better that Harry becomes the princess and Ron becomes the prince."

"WHAT! Everybody sets this trap for me!" Harry exclaimed again. Ron chuckled.

"Harry becomes the princess… the princess…" Ron couldn't stop laughing.

"I WON'T PLAY THIS ROLE! DEFINITELY NOT!"

Hermione shook her head, sighing. Ron chortled while hitting his own bed.

TBC

* * *

Wah…. Finally I finished it… How is it? Please tell me your opinion. (review please? He heh ) see you next time. Have a nice day! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hate saying this…. But… I don't own Harry Potter and the series. (I don't say the character, do I? he heh It means I own Ronald ho ho ho!) Harry comes, pointing his wand to me (wahhhh! Harry… gomen! Gomen!) grumbling you see him! I don't own anything!

A/N: I just noticed as few things after I wrote the second chapter and began the third chapter.

1. I said that they're on their seventh year, didn't I? But, there were no seventh year on Hogwarts. The sixth year is the last year. And did you notice that there're still Fred and George in the Hogwarts? So, I'll change the time into their sixth year, and the one who would give speech was Prof. Dumbledore (I wrote the one who gave the morning speech was Prof. McGonagall). And of course I'll erase Fred and George name.

2. On their sixth year, (sorry, I've not finished reading the HBP series. And I just notice this thing too) they don't take the Care of Magical Creatures and Potions was taught by Prof. Slughorn. I wrote Potions was taught by Prof. Snape. So, I'll change that part into the right ones. (Potions by Slughorn and DA by Snape).

3. And also, I thought… Alicia was already quit from Gryffindor team (the only left from the original Gryffindor Quidditch team at sixth year was Harry and Katie Bell. So, instead using Alicia, I'll change it into other persons who were in the team.

That's all I think… whew…. I did make so many mistakes, didn't I? Sorry. But that really don't affect to the main plot at all. Anyway… have a nice day! Please R&R :D

Oh yeah… almost forget (the one that on my mind is only the mistakes I've done). I wanna say THANK YOU so much for reviewing me. :D (should I kiss you? readers: NO! THANKS! XO I'm hurt…)

* * *

**Halloween Propose, chapter 3**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

Dusk filled the world, making such a beautiful color of red and orange. Mr Sun came back to his home and changed shift with Mr. Moon. Wind blew a bit that day, giving a sweet feeling to Hogwarts students though most of them were inside the castle. Most of them were on their own common room dormitory.

Hermione sat on the sofa near the fireplace, writing no-one-should-know on her notebook. Crookshanks cuddled herself into a furry orange ball on Hermione's feet. Harry read a story book Hermione gave him ("Is it safe?" Harry frowned. "Do you think that that book is a kind of Tom Riddle's diary?" Hermione snapped). Ron played the Fanged Frisbee, which Hermione, as a prefect, confiscated from a first year student.

Suddenly, the Fat Lady picture swung opened. Dean and Seamus burst in the room, walking hastily. Harry decided to give up reading the story book and slammed it shut. ("Hermione… this isn't a story book at all. More like science-fiction story." Harry growled at his female best friend. Hermione raised her eyebrow and shrugged).

"Harry!" Dean called his room mate.

Harry supported his own body with his hand, half-lie back. He watched his running friends and raised his eyebrow. "Dean? Seamus? What's wrong?"

Not a second later, Neville entered the common room with the same expression like the two boys. Ron looked up from his 'toy'. Hermione stopped writing. Crookshanks mewed a bit and came back to her sleep.

"Harry…" Neville called the name again.

"Hey… what's wrong with three of you? Suddenly burst in the room." Ron frowned. Hermione smiled secretly.

"Is it true that you declined the princess role?" Seamus said loudly.

The whole students in the common room suddenly looked up from their own activity, waiting for their answer. Ron chuckled. "You get that too, Harry." He recalled the memory when everyone persuaded him to took the princess role in the same place.

Harry snapped to Hermione who now smiled proudly to herself. She tried to hide it but couldn't do it very well.

"You did this, didn't you, Hermione?" Harry shot his glare to Hermione.

"What? How can you blame me all of the sudden? You don't have any proof." Hermione answered back.

Harry watched her silently. He rolled his eyes and met Ron's. Ron quickly shook his head. "No, I don't!" He talked in his British accent.

Harry sighed and looked at the script near Hermione. He looked at the common room. Everyone in that room eyed him, some looked secretly but the other eyed him on purpose.

"Harry… I think… you're gonna experience the same experience with me." Ron cupped his chin with his palm, smirking.

Harry sweat dropped. "Fi-Fine! But I won't play the princess role! Let Ron play it!"

Now everyone switched their eyes to the red-haired boy. Ron lost his balance and his chin dropped to the table. "Harry… you really…"

Harry smirked. "Hey… the moment you said ok to Hermione means you agreed to play the princess role."

Ron looked at Harry and then to Hermione and then to the whole common room. The eyes watched his words. "I-uh… ah… fine! It would look funny anyway. The princess is taller than the prince." He shrugged, intentionally saying it loud so the whole room would re-think again that he wasn't suitable for the role.

Hermione smiled secretly. She slammed her book shut. "No, it won't." she said in her British accent. She stood up and sneered widely. "I've known a spell to shrink or to make someone taller."

Harry and Ron gasped. '_She did manage everything on its way!' _Dean and Seamus danced happily. The students in that common room smiled and laughed. Ginny nodded to her own brother. "Isn't it great?"

"What is great?" Ron frowned. Ginny looked at him, pouted and then walked to Dean, leaving her dumb-founded brother. Harry sighed, putting his palm to his forehead.

* * *

The rest of the month filled with ruckus on every dormitory. Harry grumbled to Hermione about he couldn't manage the time between Quidditch practices and the drama practices, wishing if he did so the role would be given to someone else. Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again. All she said just a word. "Fine." 

Harry thought the meaning of that word was that he quitted from the role. But the next day, Hermione gave him a draft of schedule while they're having their breakfast. She gave the draft to Ron too though it's a bit different.

"What is this?" Harry and Ron both looked up from their meal to Hermione.

"Don't you read the title?" Hermione frowned.

Ginny peeked at the drafts and read it loud. "Harry's and Ron's Schedule From October 8 to October 31. Hey… Hermione… cool!" She looked up to the female prefect.

Hermione had her seat, smiling to herself. Ron and Harry exchanged look to each other and then switched to Ginny and then to Hermione.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron's eyes widened.

"Hermione… this is… ridiculous…" Harry shook his head. "You… absolutely don't understand my words yesterday. Should I explain it to you?"

"Oh… yes, Harry. I definitely understand. Who do you think I am?"

"The best student for every year." Ginny nodded, crossing her hands.

Hermione didn't comment her statement. Instead, she continued her words. "You said that you can't manage your time, didn't you? There, I give you the schedule, so you won't be over on one practice only, which I mean is the Quidditch practice."

"But, Hermione… there's Quidditch tournament on November." Ron scowled.

"Of course I know about that, Ron. Don't worry. I've arranged everything and I'm sure both of you are gonna follow the schedule, aren't you?" Hermione gave you-better-watch-out smile to both of them.

Harry and Ron gulped and looked at the schedule once more. Both of them sighed. '_She even scheduled the study time. Sheesh…'

* * *

_

Harry read the script carefully. On the other hand, Ron turned the pages quickly. Hermione watched them. The three of them sat on their favorite place, near the fireplace.

"What is the story about?" Ron asked, slammed his script.

Hermione frowned looking at his best friend, a bit annoyed. "Don't you get it? Read it carefully." Hermione snapped. "Honestly, Ron. Harry would understand the story."

"No… I don't understand it." Harry looked up when his name called off.

"He read the '_once upon a time' _and the '_happily ever after' _only, Hermione." Ron added. "As if you don't know him."

Hermione frowned. "Both of you don't appreciate the author (Ron snorted, "Yeah… the author is you after all."). Of course you don't know the story if you just read the opening and ending words. And don't laugh, Ron. It's worse than you who just read the role."

Ron stopped his laugh at instant. Harry smiled secretly to his mate.

"Anyway… I'll tell you the main story. It's about a prince of Gryffindor Kingdom whose−"

"Don't you think it isn't creative? Using the dormitory's name as a kingdom?" Ron whispered to Harry, though it's loud enough for Hermione to hear it. Harry nodded weakly.

Hermione irritated a bit but did push her emotion down. "−whose family was massacred by the enemy's kingdom."

"Can you make that Kingdom's name: Slytherin?" Ron snapped again.

"No, Ron. Prof. McGonagall won't approve the story then." Hermione answered patiently. Ron let out a soft disappointment sigh.

"And then… the boy thought that he should have revenge for his family. But, he didn't enough power and skill yet to have that revenge. So, he took a journey around the world to increase his power and skill. And then he met a girl when he was on his journey−"

"Why girls always like stories like this? I thought it does gonna be an adventurous story," sighed Harry.

"Well… though Hermione always make friend with book, at least she had had Victor Krum as her boyfriend." Ron nodded.

Hermione glared. "Stop talking about this, okay? I'll continue it. So, they fell in love to each other and…". A loud thud from both boys made Hermione stopped her sentences and then rolled her eyeball irritably. '_What again?_'

Ron and Harry gawked at each other, showing disgust to one another though a slight pink colored Harry's face so he quickly looked away from Ron. "US? Fall in love?"

"Merlin, Ron! It's only in the drama! Why are you two exaggerating it too much?" Hermione let out a heavy groan. "And… are you two going to snap every each of my sentences or are you going to hear the whole story? I warn you. You'd cut my sentence for 4 times now. And we haven't even to one-fourth of it!" Hermione shot a dead glare to both of them. After made sure that the two boys shut their mouth, she's about to open her mouth again, resumed telling the story.

"I don't think that we cut you that much." Ron raised his eyebrow.

"You've cut my sentence again, Ron. And so, the princess did make the prince forget about his revenge. But then, the princess was kidnapped by the enemy's kingdom. The prince was so angry and about to−" Hermione looked up from the script and glared to both boys.

"Are you two listening to me, or not?" Hermione took her hands above her hip.

"Of course yes!" Ron answered firmly.

"Oh, really? What I see is that you're playing with Crookshanks now." Hermione glowered at Sharp-Fang-Rat-Plushy that Ron was holding. He showed it to the orange cat which was upper-cutting the plushy. Harry watched them.

Hermione coughed a bit and instructed Crookshanks to the girls' dorm which was obeyed by the cat but with aloud snarl.

"And so−" Hermione continued though she tired already with Ron's impulsive words. "… the prince went saving her. He was about to kill his enemy when unexpectedly the princess stood between him and the enemy."

"What a stupid princess!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's you, Ron. It suits you well." Harry chuckled.

"I'm not the princess! I just play her role."

Harry was about to return his statement when he felt someone glared at both of them. He turned his head to the direction and met Hermione's held a hex doll. "Should I hex both of you?" Harry and Ron gulped and laughed stupidly.

"But, unknown to the prince that there's poison on the enemy saber that he used. And so, the princess felt unconscious cause of the poison." Hermione continued.

"Can't we use wand instead of saber? We are in the school of witchcraft and wizardry, are we not?" Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron replied him with the same low voice so that Hermione didn't hear them. "Ask the author." He pointed to Hermione.

"And so, happily ever after." Hermione sighed, letting out the tiredness she should have to tell the story to her best friends.

"I know that line already." Harry cupped his chin, unregretful that he missed the ending part a bit.

"Of course you know that. You only read that line." Ron smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Ron." Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's my line to both of you." Hermione shot another death glare for the umpteenth times to both of them though she sounded calm. She looked at her watch and opened her mouth again. "Really… just to tell you the story costs two and a half hours." She sat back to her sofa, her hands on the armchair.

"Hermione, why can't we play about vampire, instead?" Ron innocently asked to the other prefect.

Hermione stood at once and hit him with the script loud at his face. A slight red of anger filled her face. "Then… why don't you re-create the script then!" After that, she stormed up into the girls' dorm.

Harry gave his best mate a there-you-go-again look and shook his head. Ginny (who was with Dean at the moment) looked up and quickly ran to the fireplace where Harry and Ron were.

Ginny asked what had happened and Ron told her the whole incident. Unfortunately for both of them, instead of supported them, Ginny scolded them (or Ron, precisely) of being rude, fool and so ignorant.

Hermione refused to talk to both of them till lunch time when the two boys finally read the script seriously while eating the meal.

TBC

* * *

Whew… finally finished it:D I wrote drabble of this chapter at Biology class. And re-write it again at home. Anyway… I think there will only 1-2 chapter(s) left. :) Hope ya enjoy it. Don't forget to review okay and tell me your opinion about this story. I'm not a paranormal who can know your feeling towards this story :). 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is just another hobby of mine (pouting). The owner the Harry Potter actually is me, BWAHAHAH (J.K. Rowling, woman with the spectacular imagination glowered at me). Uh-oh, she's staring at me… possibly…possibly she wants me o be her assistant? (Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointed their wand to green-mermaid, saying a spell together at the same time)…. Waaaahhhhh… they're so powerful, aren't they?

Anyway… (a smoke came from my hair) here is my reply to your reviews. (GOSH! I love you and your reviews all!)

* * *

**Golden Lass: **another chapter that you reviewed. Thanks:D I'm glad that you like it. Here is another chapter of this story. Hope ya like it:D 

**ME: **thank you for saying this story is hilarious. It means my intention has fulfilled. :D thank you for your precious comment. It means a lot for me. I will make another chapter which content more humor than the last chapter. Hope ya like it.

**Smart Monkey: **Oh my goodness… you are just like my other reviewer from my other fanfiction (a CCS fanfiction). You both did success amaze me. Thanks for your usable information. Well… I read the sixth book half-way (I have my term exam a week ago and so I stopped reading it for a while), though I finally know Dumbledore died (yes! Because of that fool potion and Snape!). And thanks for telling me that their last year was seventh year. It's good information, indeed. But I'm so lazy to change it to their seventh year, and so, the time setting still at their sixth year, okay? Is it fine with you? Hope ya don't mind.

**Jehanm: **I'm sorry that my grammar is bad. XO English isn't my first language… (wondering who want to be my beta-reader? T-T) But, I'm glad that you still understand the whole story. Before I write a fanfiction again, many of my reviewers said that they didn't understand my storyline cause of my very bad (there's also who said horrible) grammar. And so I deleted my old stories and gonna re-write it again ).

**xxStarDreamerxx: **Of course I'll grant that wish of you :D We both love this pairing, don't we? It's a waste to write a fanfiction without 'playing' with the character and events in there, isn't it? And we can 'play' with them as how we want them to be as long as we don't make them too much OOC (giggling mysteriously, ho ho ho).

And of course, I wanna say hi to all of my readers out there... I really glad to have you all. But, I will be happier if you show yourself to me and comment me. I'll take your sue, curiosity, hatred, and blah blah blah to me. ) Or you could send me your hope? _Cheese! _Hope I can grant your entire wish. But if you don't say it to me, how , come I know, right? And here we go!

* * *

**Halloween Propose, chapter 4**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

Sun rays came in through small holes of the white curtain in the dormitories. Though the air was a bit cold, but the rays did warm the coldness. Still, Ronald Weasley, a guy with red hair and was the best friend of the boy-who-lived, kept his eyes closed and didn't even want to wake up and meet the morning. For him, morning means another day he should face everything which sometimes annoying him. One of his annoyance, of course, Draco Malfoy, who always mock him these days of his role in Halloween Drama, a princess.

But, today he dreamt about someone with emerald eyes called his name softly in his dream. He didn't know whether he knew the person or not, the one that he knew was he must catch the person. He was about to grab the person when suddenly Harry woke him up, with puzzled face.

"Are you okay, Ron? You're sweating." Harry gave him a handkerchief.

"Erm… yeah… maybe." Ron accept the towel and swept his face.

Harry looked at his mate intensely and then shrugged away. "If so, then may you release my wrist, please?" Harry showed his wrist which was held by Ron.

"Ah… sorry. Why did I hold it?" Ron felt his cheek warm. _'Okay… make a mental note: don't ever gaze that beautiful emerald eyes again. Wait, that someone in my dream also had emerald eyes…' _He quickly pulled his hand and released Harry's wrist.

"Dunno. When I was about to wake you up suddenly you… are you listening to me, Ron?" Harry gawked at his mate who suddenly shook his head; clearly, the red-head boy ignored him at all.

'_HAH! You're thinking too much, Ron! That person can't be Harry. Those emerald eyes must be belongs to my soul mate. And Harry is my best friend. He is not my soul mate and never be the one. I mean… I enjoy his presence beside me as friend. Yeah! As friend… I don't expect more than it, do I? Or maybe the question is can't I? I mean… come on! I'm a guy and he is too. In addition, he loved (yeah… loved, not loves) Cho. And he's always looking annoyed when Ginny is with Dean these days. And…I can't be more that a friend, can I?' _

"RON! RON! Hey! You're not sleeping with open eyes, are you?" Harry slapped Ron on cheeks lightly so that it didn't make too hard but enough for making Ron back to reality.

"What? What are we talking about?" Ron faced Harry again. _'Oh my God! What did I say a minute ago? Do not look at those green eyes!'_ Ron quickly looked away from Harry.

Harry felt disappointed. He realized that Ron avoided his eyes. It was more hurtful than when Dumbledore did so. Harry was sure that Voldemort wouldn't enter his mind again. If so, he wouldn't want to know what's on Ron's mind, would he? And then, why was Ron avoiding him? He was okay yesterday.

Ron felt uneasy. He finally realized that it was just they two who were in the boys' dorm. He swayed away his blanket. Feeling perturbed of the inconvenience, he tried to break the ice. "Ahh… uh… where are Dean, Thomas, and Neville?"

"Dean is already down there, perhaps in the common room with Ginny. Dean and Neville are having shower." Harry grabbed his Invisible Cloak and put it in his bag.

"I… shall take a bath too." Ron scratched his back head which wasn't itchy at all.

Harry watched Ron's back, thinking whether to ask or not ask his mate about what he realized before. He decided to ask Ron about what he was thinking. "Ron!"

The guy whose name was called turned his head and met Harry's figure with white curtain blew swiftly behind him. "Ermm? What?"

"Did you avoid me just now? You didn't see my eyes and you're acting odd." Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Did I? Maybe…maybe that's only your imagination. I'm still myself." Ron grinned. "Well, then." He yawned and continued his steps to the bathroom. _'He's quite susceptible! Hope that he believe what I've said. I must be careful…'_ Ron sighed quietly.

* * *

Harry and Ron went downstairs to the common room and met Hermione glares to the lads. Harry was sure he stepped back a bit, laughing nervously. 

"What are you doing with your face, Hermione?" Ron, on the other hand, walked towards to the smartest girl at Hogwarts, feeling no guilty at all.

"I needn't to wear this face if you two came to the drama exercise yesterday." Hermione glared. "You both are really irritating me now." She walked side to side with them. Harry chose to walk beside Ron so that Ron was between him and Hermione.

"What can we say? We have Quidditch ..." Ron snapped her.

Didn't want to lose, Hermione snapped him back; "I thought I've given you two schedule, haven't I?"

Ron was about to reply the girl when a blonde with green and silver scarf cut him from the back. "Aww... what is it that we see? The gorgeous princess of our king, Weasley." Malfoy snickered with Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry could see that a slight pink colored Ron's cheek. Obviously, he's angry and shame filled him. It looked like it wasn't only Harry who realized it, but his other companion also saw it because Hermione snapped Malfoy back.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy! Don't think I don't know your role. So, quit shadowing us wherever we go!" Hermione put her hands on her hips. It wasn't good to joke around with the head girl now that she's in bad mood.

The three of them was sure that they saw Malfoy had red tint on his cheek, embarrassed. But, being a Malfoy as he is, he tried to turn the situation into, at least, "fair" situation. "Don't dictate me, you mud-blood!" he tensed every word he said. With that he went away to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Hermione continued 'lecturing' Harry and Ron till they found a place for sit. In front of them was Ginny and Dean. Beside Ginny was Luna Lovegood and beside Dean was Thomas.

"Anyway... what is Malfoy's role?" Ron asked, getting a glass of Pumpkin Juice.

"Windareela." Hermione had her seat.

Ron laughed at once and Harry wasn't sure whether his mate could stop his laughing or not. "What is Windareela?" Harry murmured to Hermione.

"It's a kind like Cinderella in Muggle world, Harry. The difference is Windareela was a girl who should check her house's windmills whether it's worked or not and do every home-duty while Cinderella only did the home-duty. And other difference is that Windareela had a sad-ending story while Cinderella had a happy-ending story." Hermione grabbed a brownie.

"It's not sad-ending story if Malfoy played the role." Ron snorted.

"I agree with you. Though I wonder why he got that role." Harry gave a hand to him and Ron clasped it.

"Dunno. It's interesting anyway." Hermione smiled to herself.

Not a minute after they had their conversation, owls filled the Great Hall, sending packages and letters from people outside the castle. A grey-colored owl flew gracefully though it landed a bit hardly in front of Ron. Harry should take Ron's plate, giving space for the owl to land.

Hermione opened her Daily Prophet calmly while Ron was trying hardly to release the package from the owl.

"Anyone we know?" Harry put down the plate and asked Hermione. He put a cracker from Ron's plate and gave it to the owl. The owl pecked the cracker and ate it with an 'uhu' sound, signing that she's happy.

"Nope... no one." Hermione didn't look up from her newspaper.

"From dad, for the Halloween drama." Ron said shortly, looking at a brown card. He opened the brown package.

Hermione wrapped the newspaper neatly again. She leaned to see Ron's package. "Oh... it's the costume." Hermione smiled widely.

"Why do you so sure?" Harry asked his female friend.

"I told Mr. Weasley that you both will play on Halloween drama which will hold two days later. Harry can use his coat when we were in Triwizard Party. But a dress for Ron? I couldn't think that you have one." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Of course I don't even have one!" Ron snapped her.

Ron lazily opened the package. He was happy to see that his father sent him a package. But, a dress for boy? He shook his head. _'Maybe dad intended to give this dress to Ginny after the drama.' _He sighed. The package soon unwrapped and Hermione stunned.

Ron took the dress and let it unfold. Red and pink colors were everywhere on that dress. Laces and ribbons were decorating the dress. A Victorian-era dress with large ribbon above hips at the back and long-sleeves filled with laces here and there.

Harry stunned. Girls around Gryffindor table looked at Ron who held that dress at once. Ginny's lips parted, amazed.

"RON! That dress is so beautiful! Though a bit out-of-date, but... it's wonderful!" Lavender squealed. The other girls continued her squeal and gathered around Ron and the dress. Harry raised his eyebrow at the view and continued his breakfast.

Ginny took a glance to his brother's mate. "Jealous, Harry?" Ginny smirked mysteriously.

"Why should I? No, of course!" Harry tensed a bit on his words.

"Ah... I see... Jealous, of course." Ginny murmured in low voice to herself, smirking.

* * *

"Do you both hear me?" Hermione scolded with her hands above her hip. Her eyes glowered to two boys around her age. The boys tried hard not to close their eyes, pretending hearing their female best friend but didn't manage it good. 

"Hermione, I'm exhausted, honestly." Ron hung her head with a broomstick still on his other hand.

"We had quidditch practice today until this late and you are still lecturing us these and those things. May we go to our dorm? Everybody is already up there, snoring." Harry yawned.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong to you, guys? It's not the first time you wake till midnight. And..."

"Yeah! But we choose ideal sleep hour, 8 hours." Harry and Ron beamed to Hermione at the same time.

"No way! Ron, you need rehearsal once again! (Ron: Blimey!) and Harry, your Potion's homework has a little bit wrong on it after that you help Ron on his rehearsal."

"Let the homework like that. It's fine by me if Prof. Slugghorn no longer like me." Harry raised his eyebrow, imagining the Potion's professor. "And must I help Ron rehearsal?" He threw Ron an it's-your-fault look.

Ron stared him with I-know-so-you-don't-need-to-remind-me-again. Hermione said spontaneously, "Of course you must! You're the prince, after all! And Ron is the princess. Tomorrow is the show time and I don't want any single mistake."

Harry and Ron put their most pleaded eyes to Hermione but it seemed like the head-girl didn't care at all. They both hung her head and took a deep breath, turning the script-book slowly.

* * *

"We arein the 4th. Hufflepuff is the first, continued to Ravenclaw, after that Slytherinand then us." Hermione looked at a certain paper. Harry and Ron decided didn't want to know about a thing more about this Halloween Drama. It's maybe the worst Halloween they ever had. 

"And Ron... you're not going to play the princess role like that, are you?" Hermione frowned. She quickly grabbed Ron's wrist to an empty room.

"Harry! Help me! She's gonna kill me!" Ron exclaimed.

(Hermione glowered at Ron: I'm not gonna to kill my best friend, Ron!) "See ya!" Harry smiled weakly. Honestly, Harry did think that Ron's make-up didn't match at all. If it's Hermione who took care about those things, it would turn okay then. After all, she's a girl, wasn't she? And she looked splendid at the Triwizard Tournament. Ron's face became frozen.

The empty room's door let out a soft 'click' and inside the room, Harry could hear Hermione muttered certain mantras to Ron. He looked around and met Ginny snogged Dean in a second and then released the boy. Harry felt a little uneasy. He remembered again what Hermione said to him.

'_You just like her as a little sister. The way you want to protect her is just because she's Ron's little sister.' _Harry shook his head.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Harry turned around and met the red-haired girl.

"Uhm... well... I don't know." Harry scratched his back-head though it wasn't itch at all. Harry looked at Ginny's costume.

"It looks like your role is the dwarf, isn't it?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah... just a little role." She sighed. "Dean's role is the town's people." Ginny looked to Dean.

"I know." Harry replied her.

"So,... where is my brother? Do you baby-sit him well?" Ginny asked. Dean went away from both of them.

"What do you think I am? A baby-sitter of your brother? He's with Hermione. Hermione will do his appearance to become the 'real' princess." He pointed the room Hermione and Ron came inside a while ago.

"I see...anyway... at least we could see Malfoy's performance first. Wind-a reela...? Can't they create another story-line?" Ginny cackled.

"You bet." Harry replied her with the same amusement. Behind her, girls and boys created a buzzing sound suddenly. Spontaneously, Harry and Ginny looked at a certain direction which made their friends squealed.

"Ginny! Why are using the princess costume?" Lavender glared at 'the girl'.

"HELLO, there! The real Ginny in here!" Ginny waved her hand. The commotion looked at Ginny and then back to 'the girl' who just now went out from the fitting room.

"So... who is ... Ron, is that you?" Lavender asked 'the girl' back. Harry stepped forward to the commotion. Ginny followed him.

"It's me!" Ron replied her with his usual accent. Beside him, Hermione stood proudly, "You're fortunate that you have a sister, Ron. So that I know how to imagine you in girl's form." She then went to Thomas.

Harry finally got a place which he could see his mate clearly. In front of her a replica of Ginny Weasley was there! The difference is Ron's re-hair turned into cylindrical. His body was at almost the same like his sister, Ginny. There were no pimples on his face anymore. Hermione managed his shape of face into the face of girl.

"Harry! Harry!" Neville's voice made Harry back to reality again. "Are you okay?"

"Erm... yeah... I am..." Harry quickly turned his head, walked away from the upheaval.

He could hear Ginny's whisper. "I look at my doppelganger..." Ginny's face was unreadable.

Ron noticed Harry 's leaving and he tried his best to pursue him. "Harry! Wait! Harry! Why is it so hard to walk with this gown?" He finally managed got side to side with his best mate.

"Harry! What's wrong? You're acting odd."

"Nothing! Nothing, really. Hermione!" He took a glimpse to Ron's appearance once again, then looked away. He sped up his walk to the girl which he had known almost 7 years.

Ron stopped his walk. Harry, clearly, showed that he didn't want to talk with him. Suddenly, he felt disappointed, sad, confused, angry came at the same time inside his body.

He disappointed that Harry didn't say anything about his new appearance while everybody praised him so bad. He was sad that Harry didn't want to talk to him at the time he wanted so bad to talk with the emerald eyes boy. He confused how to react in front of the boy with his new appearance. And he felt angry at the same time that Harry completely ignored him!

His lips shut. "I hate this drama..." Ron felt the last feeling dominated his heart.

TBC

* * *

Guys... I'm sorry... I thought this chapter gonna be about the drama, but once again I postpone it again. XP Gomen! Anyway, I promise you, this time, the drama is at the next chapter. Thanks again! And I'm sorry also that this chapter is just a bit humor. I thought, from this chapter to the last romance scene will dominate the story. Gomen! ( hope ya don't mind. Ah, and of course... don't forget to review me. : D 


End file.
